Billboards commonly carry advertisements and represent an important channel for advertisers. In an attempt to engage with a prospective customer, a number may be printed on a billboard so that the prospective customer may be required to call said number in order to obtain more about a particular product or service. The aforementioned method for engaging with a prospective consumer is cumbersome because said consumer has to input the telephone number to which the text message is to be sent.